No soy un renacuajo
by RuiThesword
Summary: [FranxHaru] Es cierto que era 5 años menor que el décimo Vongola y sus guardianes... pero ya tenía 18 años y todas las mujeres que conocía seguían tratándole como a un hermanito pequeño al que cuidar y mimar. Uno muy "mono" y "adorable". Y él no quería ser mono. Él quería ser atractivo, sexy, de esos a los que las mujeres gritaban "¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!"..., como un superheroe.
1. Chapter 1

**No hay mucho que decir, este es un "pequeño" FranxHaru a petición de DarkinocensDLT****, sin duda una pareja extraña y un tanto complicada de escribir... pero igual me encanta e intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda n.n**

**Haru tiene 23 años, y Fran 18. Y bueno, no es demasiado importante pero Lambo tendría unos 15. **

**Todos siguen viviendo en Namimori, aunque no sé realmente por qué... quizás Hibari les amenazara con morderlos a todos hasta la muerte si le obligaban a dejar su amada Nami-chuu... I dunno.**

"Diálogos."

"**Pensamientos."**

"_Flashbacks y palabras resaltadas."_

Últimamente ocurría más de lo normal.

"_Aún eres joven, Fran-chan, estas son cosas de adultos."_

Una vez.

"_Ushishishi eres un renacuajo, ve a jugar un rato con tus ilusiones."_

Y otra...

"_¡VOOOI! ¡Fran, hazte un hombre de una jodida vez, estúpido crío!"_

… y, de nuevo

"_¡HIIIIE! ¿Habéis enviado a Fran-kun a esa misión tan peligrosa? ¡si solo es un niño!"_

Le empezaba a molestar.

Aunque era un tipo de molestia no comparable a su habitual indiferencia, por supuesto.

Aun así, era _irritante. _

¡Él no era un niño...!

Vale, era cinco años menor que el décimo Vongola y sus guardianes, ¡pero ya tenía dieciocho años!

"_¡Haru-chan! Mira quien está aquí... es Fran-kun ¿no es kawaii?"_

Y claro, lo mismo ocurría con las mujeres. Todas las que conocía le trataban como a un hermanito pequeño al que cuidar y mimar. Uno muy "mono" y "adorable".

Pero él no quería ser mono. Él quería ser atractivo, sexy, de esos a los que las mujeres gritaban "¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!"..., como un _superheroe._

Por ejemplo, algo así como el hombre nube, Hibari Kyoya. Él era frío e indiferente... igual que él. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué Hibari tenía montones y montones de fangirls y seguidoras, y en cambio Fran solo tenía candidatas a hermanita mayor?

Incluso su maestro, aquella cabeza de piña incoherente, tenía más de una admiradora con la que pasar el rato. "**Esa condenada piña..."**

Y es que desgraciadamente Fran no había llevado una adolescencia lo que se dice muy "normal"... Es decir, la había pasado en un escuadrón de asesinato afiliado a una mafia que estaba lleno de lunáticos, era de esperar.

Porque claro, ni siquiera eran _lunáticas_... excepto M.M, W.W, o como quisiera llamarse aquella mujer acosadora de la piña pervertida que tenía por maestro. O Chrome onee-chan, la única decente en medio de aquel escenario de cuchillos voladores, ilusiones asesinas, "ushishis", "kufufus" y gritos ensordecedores por parte del estúpido capitán de estrategia Squalo.

Vaya panorama.

Pues bien, parece ser que aquel día Fran había sido asignado a la base principal Vongola como ilusionista requerido para la misión del décimo Sawada y sus guardianes. Al parecer no había nadie capaz de hacerse cargo del puesto porque Chrome onee-chan y su querido maestro estaban en una importante misión con la familia Tomaso y el octavo capo Longchamp, en algún lugar de ubicación clasificada. Ese intento cojo de capofamiglia ni siquiera tenía un ilusionista decente bajo su mando... "**Pensandolo bien, incluso aquel ****burro hiperactivo se la pasa rodeado de mujeres. Sí, ehm, bueno, **_**"aquello"**_** eran mujeres después de todo."**

El caso es que allí se encontraba el joven Varia, caminando por los angostos pasillos subterráneos que emanaban un fuerte olor a pólvora y desinfectante. Las paredes eran lisas, blancas y metalizadas, y parecían extenderse metros y más metros hasta el punto de no alcanzar a localizar el fin de aquel gran entramado de pasillos.

Sus pisadas repiqueteaban en el metal, solitarias e indecisas, ¿dónde demonios se encontraba la sala de reuniones?

Pronto se escucharon unos ligeros y acompasados pasos que se sumaron a los propios. Fran se dio la vuelta con un ritmo pausado y su expresión monótona habitual estampada en la cara.

Era una de las mujeres que siempre acompañaban al décimo Vongola. La otra era su recién concebida esposa Sasagawa Kyoko, así que esta debía ser...

"¡Hahi! Fran-chan, ¿qué te trae por aquí hoy?" preguntó como quien se encuentra a un niño extraviado en un centro comercial, piruleta en mano y todo.

"..." Miura Haru, ese era el nombre de la improvisadamente bautizada "_Hahi-onna_"

"Misión" contestó tras unos segundos, escueto. Casi arrastrando las palabras en su personal manifiesto de inconformidad con aquella forma de tratar con él.

"¡Ya veo! Entonces deja que Haru Onee-chan te muestre el camino, ¿ne?" sonrió radiante.

Fran desvió la mirada aburrido y la siguió, guardándose sus comentarios afilados para otra ocasión porque al fin y al cabo aquella mujer iba a mostrarle el camino.

A unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, dedicó un momento a mirarla atentamente; su cabello corto y sedoso se alargaba hasta su nuca, pálida y sorprendentemente cremosa. Era de un color marrón chocolate, liso, y parecía contrastar a la perfección con su camisa azul claro, que dejaba entrever discretamente los tirantes de un sostén blanco que parecía adherirse sutilmente a su espalda. Lograba adivinar su figura bajo aquella tela, menuda y sin demasiadas curvas, y su clavícula, oh, su clavícula, quedaría sexy con unas cuantas gotas de agua recorriéndola lentamente, —pensó— . Desde sus finos hombros hasta la parte baja de su...

"¿Fran-chan? Hemos llegado, desu."

Fran levantó la cabeza algo aturdido, para encontrarse al décimo Sawada y todos los guardianes, —excepto Mukuro y Chrome— , reunidos alrededor de una amplia mesa presidida por el joven capo, que le miraba amablemente aunque algo preocupado.

A su derecha se encontraba el guardián de la tormenta, Gokudera Hayato, mano derecha y admirador número uno del capo, seguido de Sasagawa Ryohei, el _extremo_ guardián del Sol, y un asiento libre junto a él que asumió pertenecería al cabeza de piña.

Por la parte izquierda se asomaba un como de costumbre sonriente guardián de la lluvia, Yamamoto Takeshi, y junto a el él niño —aunque ya no tan niño— Lambo, la vaca estúpida.

"**Al menos no seré el único al que traten como un crío..."**

Finalmente, justo al lado del chaval con complejo de herbívoro se sentaba el ya mencionado guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya, **"Yo que el crío cambiaría de atuendo." **que a pesar de la cercanía, parecía una persona que desentonaba totalmente con toda aquella multitud.

"**Se nota que está aquí porque no tiene alternativa." **comprendió Fran, que estaba en las mismas.

Fran sentía una secreta simpatía por aquel hombre. Nunca podría terminar de agradecerle todas las que se la había jugado al bastardo de su maestro...

Aún así estar allí era un fastidio. Con todo lo que podría estar haciendo y tenía que acompañar a esa panda de mafiosos aburridos en su misión.

Casi echaba de menos los cuchillos voladores.

Y sin más, se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento junto al guardián del Sol, esperando que no fuera un hombre demasiado participativo en aquel tipo de reuniones. No quería quedarse sordo...

"Bien." comenzó Sawada "Ahora que Fran-kun ha llegado os explicaré la misión más detalladamente..."

Carraspeó algo dubitativo y se puso en pie torpemente. Era obvio que aún se le hacía raro todo aquel rollo de dar discursos a un puñado de mafiosos a sus órdenes, por más que fuesen todos sus queridísimos amigos del alma.

En ese momento Fran desvió la mirada hacia la mujer de antes, Miura Haru, que permanecía apoyada en la puerta, escuchando. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo aún esa mujer en la sala de reuniones, aunque como de todos modos no era asunto suyo, decidió no darle demasiada importancia y siguió escuchando.

"La hija del noveno capofamiglia Caratzzo, —famiglia que forma parte de la alianza liderada por los Vongola— ha sido secuestrada por mafiosos de la famiglia Bartesca, según la información aportada por el CEDEF..."

El joven Varia suspiró aburrido ¿y qué tenía que ver eso con ellos? Vaya estupidez, en Varia jamás se habrían preocupado por tan ajeno asunto a los Vongola como ese. De verdad que en esos momentos echaba de menos los peligrosos aunque entretenidos cuchillos voladores de su baka-senpai.

"Es por eso que debemos ayudar en su rescate. Para ello uno de nosotros se infiltrará y averiguará la ubicación exacta de nuestro objetivo. Como es una gran mansión, casi un castillo, no queremos armar un revuelo innecesario entrando todos a buscar desde cero a alguien en un lugar tan inmensamente grande, por lo que una vez hallada su ubicación, el infiltrado avisará a los que esperan fuera, que junto a los hombres de la famiglia Caratzzo, reducirán al jefe Bartesca y todos sus aliados."

De repente el capo adoptó una extraña mirada.

"No me gusta esto y preferiría evitarlo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a rescatar a la chica y huir para que cuando se den cuenta de que ha desaparecido carguen contra nosotros. Así que una vez confirmada su localización nos encargaremos de ellos y zanjaremos completamente el asunto." concluyó muy serio.

Interesante. Fran se compadeció mentalmente del pobre diablo que tuviera que infiltrarse en el territorio enemigo, y se preguntó para qué demonios necesitarían un ilusionista después de todo.

"Si me permite, demostraré mi valía siendo el que se infiltre en el territorio de los Bartesca, Juudaime." dijo el guardián de la tormenta, inflado de orgullo "¡Una buena mano derecha debe estar dispuesto a lo que sea!"

El décimo sonrió afable a su guardián.

"Lo siento, Gokudera-kun, ya había pensado en alguien en concreto..."

"Pero..."

"Además" continuó Tsuna, interrumpiéndole "¿Una mano derecha no debe estar junto a su jefe? No serías capaz de hacerlo si eres el que se tiene que infiltrar..."

"Cierto... tiene razón, décimo."

Sawada respiró aliviado. Vaya, vaya, parece que joven capo realmente había aprendido a manejar a sus guardianes. **"El jefe no se lo creerá cuando se lo cuente..."**

"Y es por eso que estás aquí, Fran."

Cuando el chico oyó su nombre levantó la cabeza con pasividad ¿eh? ¿le hablaban a él? ¿podía irse ya?

"Tú serás el que se infiltre."

¿Eh?

No le dio tiempo a formular un comentario sarcástico cuando de pronto, una voz chillona se antepuso a las palabras a punto de salir de sus labios.

"¿Hahiiiiiiiiiiii?"

Miura Haru. Entonces seguía ahí...

"H-Haru..." intentó calmarla el Sawada.

¿Qué le pasaba ahora a esa mujer loca, de todas formas? ¿Se acababa de acordar de que se había dejado su cosplay de Namahage en la lavandería? Porque vaya una pena de cosplay...

"¡Haru no permitirá que manden a Fran-chan a algo tan peligroso, desu!"

"Herbívora, él es un asesino." le recordó el hombre nube interviniendo por primera vez, mientras la simpatía secreta de Fran por él no hacía más que aumentar. Vaya un sujeto aquel.

"¡A-aun así!" bufó la mujer "¡Fran-chan sigue siendo demasiado joven para algo tan peligroso!"

Oh. Parece que dio en el punto débil del joven Varia, hirió un orgullo que ni él mismo sabía que tenía y ahora...

Ahora nada podía pararle.

"..."

"Lo haré." dijo sin más con su tono de voz habitual. No iba a permitir que esa mujer le ridiculizara delante de todos los guardianes del décimo capo tratándole como a un bebé, ¿quién se creía que era?

"¡E-Entonces Haru te acompañara!"

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, y por primera vez una expresión de sorpresa se asomó por detrás de la máscara de indiferencia de Fran.

"¿Qué?"

"Haru no permitirá que Fran-chan se adentre en ese lugar solo. No, de ninguna manera."

"..."

"Haru-san" comenzó el chico dirigiéndose por primera vez a ella. "Por favor, no se meta en donde nadie la ha llamado..."

Más silencio.

Un rato después, Haru hipó de la sorpresa.

"¿Ha-hahi?" preguntó la chica como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

"De... de todas formas" intervino Tsuna, rompiendo la extraña atmósfera que se había formado "Haru, eres tú la que no debería ir allí. A pesar de su corta edad él es un asesino experimentado, pero tú... no eres más una espía sin más que las habilidades básicas de combate. Además él es el más cualificado para la tarea por las dotes de camuflaje que le proporcionan sus ilusiones."

Entonces aquella mujer se había convertido en espía... Ahora entendía el porqué de su presencia en la reunión. Y claro, si ella era una espía, la situación cambiaba.

"Haru irá de todos modos."

"Pero Haru..."

"Tsuna-san, Haru es ya una adulta, desu."

"Esa ahou-onna..." murmuró Gokudera por lo bajo.

"¡Haru es EXTREMADAMENTE valiente!" exclamó Sasagawa Ryohei a pleno pulmón.

Al lado del guardián, Fran pegó un botecito muy gracioso por el sobresalto, pero se recuperó rápidamente y decidió intervenir:

"Como sea." sentenció "No creo que ella sea tan molesta como baka-senpai. Así que si hemos terminado, décimo Vongola, me voy a tumbarme por ahí."

Haru sonrió triunfalmente y Tsuna suspiró abatido. **"Entonces después de todo el décimo Vongola era tan fácil de ningunear... El jefe se reirá cuando le cuente." **

Finalmente el joven capo se levantó de la mesa, derrotado.

"E-está bien pero... solo os exigiré una condición."

Fran le lanzó una de sus ambiguas miradas, aunque lo cierto es que algo de curiosidad tenía...

"Chicos, esta misión es realmente peligrosa. Y creo que si ambos, como compañeros, le vais a confiar la vida el uno al otro..."

"**¿Confiar...? ¿Quién dijo nada de...?"**

"Yo... bueno, os pediría que pasarais juntos al menos el día que queda antes de la misión. Es decir, mañana. Vosotros no os conocéis prácticamente, y una misión es un ejercicio de confianza y fe en tu compañero. Quién sabe lo que podría pasar..."

"Maa, estoy de acuerdo con Tsuna" añadió Yamamoto "Siempre debes de ser capaz de confiar completamente en la persona que se te ha asignado."

"**... Este tío no ha estado en ninguna misión Varia, eso seguro." **pensó Fran mientras se encogía de hombros. Realmente le daba igual, él solo quería acabar la reunión e irse a descansar, así que asintió y se dispuso a abandonar la sala.

"¡E-espera Fran-chan!" el chico se detuvo.

"¿Y bien, Haru-san?"

"Esto... mañana por la mañana te esperaré junto a la entrada este de la base."

"Bien..."

Y con todo, Fran se fue a echarse su tan ansiada siesta.

Cuando despertó de su "siesta" ya era por la mañana en la base Vongola. La mujer chillona ya debía de estar esperándole por ahí...

Sin tiempo de desayunar, se aseó rápidamente y se enfundó en su uniforme de Varia. Lo último que hizo antes de aventurarse en su día con la hahi-onna fue agarrar su gorro de rana y dejar la habitación.

Y, efectivamente, ahí estaba la mujer aguardando su llegada apoyada en la pared. Cuando le vio aproximarse frunció levemente el ceño y cruzó los brazos...

"**Acabo de despertarme... deme algo de tregua, Haru-san." **suspiró.

"¡Fran-chan!" gritó ella en tono molesto.

"**Vaya día me espera..."  
**"¡Hahi! ¿Qué haces así?"

"¿Huh? ¿Así?"

"¡Así vestido!"

"..."

"Este es mi uniforme, Haru-san." contestó aburrido, ¿tenía que explicarlo todo?

"Ya lo veo. ¿Y ese también es tu gorro, verdad?"

"Eh, Efectiv... ¿q-qqué que hace, Haru-san? —cuestionó observando la mano apoyada en su hombro y la repentina cercanía de la muchacha a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, que se encontraba de puntillas intentando alcanzar algo sobre la cabeza del joven Varia.

En condiciones normales probablemente hubiera dado un empujón de esos dados con parsimonia a aquel que osara invadir su espacio personal, pero aquel aliento contra su garganta, esa fragancia de flores inundando todos sus sentidos... digamos que le dejaron lo suficientemente fuera de combate durante el momento en que la chica finalmente consiguió atrapar su gorro de rana.

"Lo tengo." constató.

"..."

"Ahora solo queda ese uniforme, desu."

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Hahi! Solo a Fran-chan se le ocurriría usar ese feo uniforme fuera de su trabajo."

"Oh..."

Ella le miró pensativa.

"Supongo que la antigua ropa de Lambo-chan no es de tu talla."

"**¿Solo lo supone...?"**

"Fran-chan es un niño grande, desu." sonrió radiante.

"**¿Estará tomandome el pelo?"**

"Eh... Haru-san, ¿sabe por casualidad cuantos años ten..."

"¡Por eso iremos a comprarle ropa al pequeño Fran-chan!" clamó, con el puño en alto.

"**¿Esta mujer es así de ingenua o solo lo pretende...? Meh, comprobémoslo."**

"Etto, Haru-nee..." Fran miró a un lado y a otro. Todo despejado."Ah... um, tengo que ir al baño... ¿podrías...?"

"¡Ah, por supuesto! Haru onee-chan te ayudará si aún no sabes ir solito para que no..."

"Haru-san... no grite tanto" interrumpió el Fran de dieciocho años, que había vuelto al mundo de los adultos.

"**No puedo creerlo. Si el maestro se enterara de todo esto se pasaría todo el día cachondeándose de que esa loca se piense que tengo unos dos años... En serio, ¿qué le pasa en esa cabezota?" **se preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia a la mujer, que le observaba expectante esperando esa visita al cuarto de baño **"¿Estará en esa edad? ¿se le acabaría de despertar el reloj biológico justo cuando, pobre de mí se cruzó en su camino? Bueno, claro está que siempre me han tratado como a un crío, pero... _esto... _esto es nuevo"**

"Haru-san, creo que estaré bien aun si no voy al lavabo, así que vayámonos ya"

"¡Entonces a comprar ropa!"

Una muy entusiasmada Haru se puso en marcha acompañada del peliverde, que caminaba arrastrando los pies, deprimido.

"**Así nunca conseguiré una novia..."**

Y por si no había quedado claro, sí. Fran estaba interesado en el sexo y en el genero femenino. Podía ser una "ranucha" apática... y es que de hecho no había una mejor forma de definir su forma de ser... Sin embargo seguía siendo un hombre joven y sano, no cabía duda. Excepto para Haru, claro, aquello era un caso a parte.

Pero volviendo al tema, generalmente no es que las mujeres le trataran como esa espía Vongola hacía, ellas simplemente le veían como un hermanito pequeño y nada más, incluso las chicas menores que él...

Y es por eso que a sus dieciocho años, Fran era el chico guapo más virgen que podrías encontrarte. Y no por voluntad propia.

¿Qué le hizo a Dios para merecer una cara tan adorable? Estaba claro que Kami-sama, se encontrara donde se encontrara, le tenía fichado para toda la eternidad.

Con lo cual, era esa falta de "contacto" con el sexo opuesto, —en cualquiera de los sentidos— lo que provocaba que a veces sus hormonas se revolucionaran más de lo debido...

Y mientras tanto la chica, acompañada de un muy sexualmente frustrado Fran al que había, no solo machacado moralmente, sido que encima había arrastrado a dentro de una pequeña boutique a las afueras de Namimori, elegía alegremente prendas para el chico, que la observaba imperturbable sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Hahi? Fran-chan, ¿no piensas mirar nada?"

"Haru-san, para empezar ni siquiera quería venir aquí." contestó con desgana.

"Jeje... tranquilo, ¡cuando Fran-chan vea la ropa tan mona que le he elegido le dará un graaaaan abrazo a Haru-nee!"

Fran pestañeó unas cuantas veces **"¿Abrazo...?"**

"¿Ne?"

"Si usted lo dice, Haru-san..."

"¡Ya verás como tengo razón!" exclamó feliz.

"..."  
"Mira esto" añadió de pronto, mostrándole una camisa sencilla de color marrón chocolate. "¡Ah! Yo creo que contrasta con esos ojos menta tan bonitos que tienes, desu" comentó distraídamente, mientras ojeaba algunas prendas tanteando perchas y más perchas.

Fran no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, sin embargo su expresión no cambio. Aunque debió de quedarse lo suficientemente descolocado como para dejarse arrastrar al probador más cercano...

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Haru cerraba las cortinas del probador desde dentro.

"Haru-san..." pronunció Fran, desconcertado ¿por qué se metía adentro también? "Está bien, me lo probaré así que no hace falta que supervise si me escapo..."

"¿Hahi?"

"¿Huh?"

Fran se encontraba apoyado contra el espejo de aquel pequeño habitáculo cual presa frente a su depredador, mirando interrogativamente —lo mas interrogativamente que su inexpresividad podía mostrar— a la mujer, que dando la espalda a la cortina que constituía la única vía de escape del muchacho, comenzaba a aproximarse a él.

"Fran-chan, levanta los brazos."

"¿Eh?"

"¡Fran-chan!" exclamó de pronto la castaña, enfadada "¡No tenemos todo el día!" regañó.

Confundido, Fran alzó los brazos, momento que Haru aprovechó para deslizar sus manos bajo la camiseta que Fran había estado llevando bajo su abrigo de Varia, en un increíblemente rápido y ágil movimiento de dedos en el que consiguió desprenderla del cuerpo del joven, que se había quedado sin palabras.

"¡Haru-san!" exclamó en un tono inusualmente alto, avergonzado "¡Por qué está desnudándome!"

Fran no tenía un cuerpo especialmente musculoso, simplemente estaba lo suficientemente tonificado como para resultar, de alguna manera, sexy.

Haru examinó detenidamente su torso, escrutando cada detalle, fijándose en cada forma... fue entonces que sus ojos adoptaron una mirada indescifrable.

Fran se quedó sin aliento. Nunca antes nadie le había hecho una radiografía tan a lo bestia, tan... condenadamente descarada. De hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de si alguien alguna vez le había examinado de esa forma.

De todos modos, definitivamente aquella era sin duda una sensación plena y totalmente...

"¡Hahi, tienes bultos el el abdomen!" sentenció la mujer mientras hundía un dedo en el vientre liso del muchacho.

La mandíbula de Fran se descolgó y al caer hizo agujeros en todas las plantas subterraneas.

"Haru-san... eso se llama músculo..."

"¿Hahi?" pestañeó ella, confundida

"**Esta tía es un caso perdido..."**

"De todos modos, Haru-san, ¿por qué me ha desnudado?" preguntó, sus facciones inexpresivas aún visiblemente desconcertadas...

"¿Por qué crees?, iba a probarte la camisa nueva, desu."

"Oh, claro..." comprendió "Espera... Haru-san, eso podía hacerlo yo."

Haru rió despreocupada.

"Aw, Fran-chan, eres un niño tan mono... no tienes de qué avergonzarse, no hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda."

"Pero..."

"Entonces." cortó Haru "Vamos a ponerte esa camisa."

Sin decir nada más descolgó la prenda del pequeño perchero del probador y la extendió sosteniéndola frente a él.

"Date la vuelta, primero tienes que meter los brazos."

Fran obedeció. Al fin y al cabo era más fácil hacerle entender algo al guardián del Sol, Sasagawa Ryohei, que a ella. Y eso ya es decir...

"Bien. Mételos en las mangas... Sí... eso es. Ahora date la vuelta mirándome a mí."

Fran se situó frente a ella y la dejó hacer, en silencio. Le sacaba justo una cabeza de altura y aún así esa mujer seguía llamándole crío...

Las manos de ella viajaron hasta el cuello de la camisa y comenzaron a meter los pequeños botones en los ojales. Cada vez que por accidente las yemas de sus dedos rozaban el pálido pecho del muchacho, cada vez que sus manos tanteaban su piel en busca de un nuevo botón, cada vez que veía su adorable expresión de concentración mientras intentaba encajar las pequeñas piececitas en sus huecos... Tres. Dos. Un último botón... Listo.

El contacto se rompió y Fran dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente, poco a poco reduciendo la fuerza de sus uñas clavándose ávidamente en las palmas de sus manos, deshaciendo la férrea tirantez de sus puños...

"¡Perfect, desu!"

Fran tenía la boca seca. Tragó saliva y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca medio abierta. Iba a decir algo pero la castaña se le adelantó.

"Ahora los pantalones, desu" soltó, así sin más, con una sonrisita casi gatuna.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par.

"Haru-san..." comenzó, voz monótona "Creo que usted y el maestro se están rifando el primer puesto a pervertido del añ... ¡Haru-san!"

Una ligera brisa sobre sus piernas, el violento roce de la tela al deslizarse tan de repente por su piel. Joder, se sentía violado, ¿dónde narices había aprendido esa mujer a desnudar a la gente tan rápido? Uno baja la guardia un momento y de pronto se encuentra en ropa interior frente a la chica que te está cambiando de ropa dentro de un probador... bueno, ciertamente no era una situación demasiado normal pero, de todos modos... ¡Qué demonios!

Haru le miró con unos ojos que por un momento se le antojaron aterradores, mientras sacaba un par de pantalones vaqueros de algún lugar detrás de su espalda... en serio, ¿qué demonios...?

"Haru-san, lo que está a punto de hacer conlleva una dura pena de cárcel, ¿sabe?" bromeó el peliverde con su tan personal humor de rana, tratando de esconder la punzante preocupación que se precipitaba sobre él:

"**Haru-san desnudándome... ropa interior..., sus dedos rozándome la piel. Esto es malo."**

Haru le miró perpleja y Fran retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su espalda topó con el frío cristal del espejo **"De todas formas, ¿no sé da cuenta de que, **_**eso**_** de ahí abajo... sí, **_**eso**_** que sobresale un poco... no es lo propio de un bebé? ¿... o estará acaso menospreciando mi ...?"**

"Haru-san... retroceda, se lo pido."

Haru infló los mofletes ofendida, adelantando otro paso.

"¡Hahi, Fran-chan, estate quieto por favor!" exclamó la muchacha acercándosele peligrosamente con los pantalones aún en la mano**...**

Entonces comenzó la persecución y Fran huyó al lado contrario del habitáculo, pero Haru, más rápida que él, le interceptó y se colgó de su cuello para detenerle provocando que el chico perdiera el equlibrio y ambos se precipitaron hacia el suelo.

Fue un golpe duro y seco... para Fran, porque por lo que a la joven respectaba, ella había caído con todo su peso en un colchón blandito y agradable... calentito. Con olor a menta, diría. Un suave colchón que la había protegido de la caída y ahora rodeaba su espalda con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro resguardaba la cabeza de la joven, en un tierno gesto de protección.

Haru no supo cómo reaccionar al principio, pero después, con la cabeza hundida en uno de los hombros del chico, se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba; que estaba sobre el joven Varia, cuya respiración, latidos y cada pliegue de su cuerpo contra el suyo habían dejado de ser un secreto.

Y movida por sus inocentes y enternecedores impulsos inhaló contra su piel. Inhalo, aspirando ese relajante aroma. Menta. Menta por todas partes, y sus sentidos, deleitados por aquella fragancia que la adormecía.

Debajo de ella, sintió el cómo el cálido cuerpo bajo del suyo se estremecía ante lo que acababa de hacer. Y lentamente, despegó la cara de su confortable almohada y examinó el panorama...

Ahí estaba Fran, con la cabeza echada a uno de los lados y los ojos entrecerrados en un gesto de... ¿contención?

Tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos medio cerrados, y cientos de mechones verdes surcando su única mejilla expuesta. Aparte de un intenso rubor en las mejillas imposible de pasar por alto, claro.

Haru le observó con algo curiosidad pero sin apartarse. No pudo evitar mirarle porque nunca antes había visto sus facciones tan expresivas. Y, en ese momento deseó —algún día— alcanzar a ver muchas más expresiones como esa, o... distintas. Sí, quería ver que más expresiones era capaz de mostrarle.

Haru se revolvió en aquel abrazo improvisado y el agarre desapareció. Buscó su mirada, pero Fran seguía con la cabeza echada a un lado, demasiado avergonzado como para hacer ningún movimiento.

Haru decidió levantarse, pero al mover uno de sus muslos situado entre las piernas de Fran, sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer bajo el suyo. Fran soltó un pequeño jadeo y se mordió el labio, para después mudar totalmente la expresión a una de sorpresa y exclamación, y pudo observar como su cara se tornaba blanca como la leche, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Haru se revolvió algo más y Fran volvió a cerrar los ojos casi dolorosamente.

Fue entonces que Haru sintió algo raro presionar contra su cuerpo en todo su esplendor...

"Fran-chan..." comenzó ella, despacio "¿Qué es eso que...?"

Solo en ese momento Fran giró la cabeza y enlazó su mirada con la de la muchacha. Había vuelto a su expresión habitual, aunque parecía forzada, como si le costara mucho mantenerla. Incluso tenía un leve tembleque en los labios, que parecían ser obligados a permanecer fruncidos contra su voluntad.

"Es... um, es la caja de armas, Haru-san."

"..."

Fran entonces, por primera vez en su vida, que echó de menos a su baka-senpai. ¿Donde estaba aquel imbécil para apuñalarle cuando se le necesitaba, eh?

¿Su caja de armas? Já. Ni si quiera llevaba pantalones. Pero bueno, tenía que darse un plus por no soltar la típica excusa del móvil, eso sí. Aunque, lamentablemente aquello no era un concurso de originalidad, así que...

Haru se levantó rápidamente con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

"¡H-Hahi, te dejo solo para que te cambies!"

Y dicho aquello, cerró la cortina y huyó.

Fran habría podido jurar que, justo en el instante antes de marcharse, —aquel en el que fugazmente pudo vislumbrar su cara, a penas— bajo sus flequillos, un intenso rubor se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

**Tachán XD Bueno, originalmente quería hacer de esto un oneshot de esos superhipermega largos, pero meh, qué diablos, no tengo paciencia para escribir tanto en un mismo capítulo, así que creo que habrá dos o tres capítulos más con el mismo número de páginas que este.**

**Como dije al principio esto originalmente fue a petición de DarkinocensDLT que me pidió un LEMON de Fran y Haru, cuando estaba escribiendo un HibaHaru, el cual no he actualizado en 6 meses o así... Lo siento, no lo he olvidado T-T lo voy a continuar, de verdad, solo un poco más de paciencia u.u**

**Así que bueno, a pesar de que prometí un lemon, realmente nunca he escrito ninguno, así que de momento aseguraré que esto será lime, y lo de lemon... veremos si me animo. Pero intentaré, eso seguro.**

**Kissus. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo ^^ muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis un review *-* y a todos los favoritos, alertas, y demás, pero sobre todo... ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

**Creo que a este fic le quedan un par de capítulos más mínimo, en caso de que no... serán tres más entonces, veremos como se desarrolla todo :D**

* * *

Después del incidente el paseo había continuado larga y dolorosamente silencioso.

Fran llevaba las ropas que la mujer le había prácticamente obligado a comprar; no es cómo si después de pasar por tremenda situación fuera a dejar que el viajecito a por ropa fuera en vano, encima.

Caminaban sin rumbo fijo. Tenían que hacer tiempo antes de parar a comer para después continuar con la tarde en compañía del otro, ¡y todo por culpa del décimo Vongola...! desde luego..., menudas ideas se gastaba el capo.

"Am... etto, ¿Haru-san?"

"¿Hm?" preguntó ella con los ojos pegados al asfalto.

"Sí no le importa, me gustaría pasar por la base Varia antes de ir a comer."

"¿Hahi? ¡P-por supuesto, no es problema en absoluto, desu!"

Claro que no lo era, más bien había sido su salvación... pues no sabía cuanto más hubiera podído continuar caminando en total silencio y sin un destino concreto, después de todo.

Haru comenzaba a derretirse la cabeza de tanto pensar y pensar; Para empezar, ¡ ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido con la dulce y pura inocencia de Fran-chan, eh? !

"**¡Hahi! Seguro que alguno de esos brutos y lunáticos de Varia ha debido malinfluenciarle y corromperle... ¡qué vergüenza, desu! Cuando lleguemos a ese lugar tendré que tener una charla con ellos y meterles en la cabeza un poco de responsabilidad y madurez...! Fran-chan ha tenido que pasarlo tan mal allí... Ah, Haru ya sabe que hacer... ¡sí, esta decidido!" **pensó con determinación "**¡Haru le devolverá la inocencia a Fran-chan sin importar cómo!"**

"¡No te preocupes, Fran chan!" exclamó la mujer despegando los ojos del suelo, repentinamente animada.

"¿Huh?" **"¿Qué le ha dado ahora?"**

"¡Esta bien, desu! Haru entiende por lo que estas pasando..."

"**¿...? ¿Se ha dado cuenta de mis frustraciones sexuales?"**

"Ha debido de ser terrible..."

"Ah... um, uno se acostumbra a ser tratado así, supongo."

"¿Hahi? ¡No debes resignarte, Fran-chan, no puedes dejar que te manipulen!"

"¿Manipular...?"

"¡Pues claro! Aún eres muy joven, no debes sentirte presionado a comportarte o hacer cosas que no van contigo todavía... Estás en edad de jugar y ser despreocupado, desu."

"..." **"¿De qué habla esta mujer?"**

"Mira, si te dicen cosas raras sobre las mamás y los papás, y mencionan una cosa muy fea, muy fea para ti aún llamada "sexo"... tú solo tápate los oídos, cierra los ojos muy fuerte muy fuerte, y piensa en la próxima vez que vengas a jugar con Haru-nee. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Q-qué?" Preguntó Fran con la cara hecha un poema. Adiós a su fachada apática.

"**¿ ¡Está intentando darme una charla de prevención al sexo! ?"**

"Verás, Fran-chan..." Dijo Haru parándose de pronto. Él también se detuvo. Aún no había conseguido salir de su completo estupor, y tenía una cara de desorientación que no se la hubiera quitado ni el mismísimo Levi entregándole chocolates al jefe en modo tsundere y con uniforme de colegiala... O bueno, eso quizás no estuviera tan lejos de la realidad... excepto lo de tsundere. No, Levi no era tsundere, solo un pobre diablo con una devoción exagerada no correspondida. Pero en fin, volviendo a Fran...

"**Qué. Demonios. Está. Pasando" **

"Fran-chan... recuerda que pase lo que pase Haru-nee estará simpre de tu lado cuidándote y velando por ti."

"Pero, Haru-san..."

La chica se acercó con una tierna sonrisa y le revolvió los cabellos. Fran sintió que su maltratado corazón debido a los recientes sobresaltos iba demasiado rápido para su gusto, y fue entonces que tuvo un mal presentimiento; lo siguiente que supo fue que unos labios cálidos y suaves presionaban contra su frente, Mientras que la mano la mano en su cabeza no descansaba en su labor apaciguadora...

"¿Sí?"

Justo en ese momento el fugaz y travieso pensamiento de que no estaba tan mal ser considerado un bebé tomó peso dentro de Fran, pero se abofeteó mentalmente y, tras haberse recompuesto lo suficiente, contestó:

"Bueno, Haru-san, creo que ha llegado el momento de que le deje claro de una vez que yo no soy un...-"

"¡HAHI! ¡pero que tarde es! Fran-chan, date prisa o no te dará tiempo a visitar _a esos amiguitos tuyos de Varia_ y volver a una hora razonable para comer."

Lo sabía, era inútil hacer entrar en razón a esa mujer. Aunque le hubiera dejado terminar probablemente no le hubiera hecho caso de todas formas...

Fran suspiró. Menuda una desesperante y casta vida le esperaba.

Ambos aligeraron el paso y Fran se sumió en sus pensamientos: ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? ¿por qué no podía encontrar novia? ¿por qué nadie le veía como el hombre adulto que era? ¿no eran dieciocho años la mayoría de edad legal? ¿debería probar con algún hombre? ¿pasarse a la otra acera? ¿que acaso no existía el tipo de mujer adicta al shoutacon que viera en él el objeto de sus más perversas fantasías?

Mentira. Todo mentira, un engaño. Y mientras tanto, tenía que aguantarse y seguir arrastrando su patética vida...

"Um... Fran-chan, a propósito ¿dónde se encuentra la base Varia, desu?"

Fran la miró distraídamente y contestó con su expresión de indiferencia habitual.

"Ah, bueno, la base en Namimori no está muy lejos de aquí en realidad. El jefe la diseñó así aposta y la convirtió en sede principal no descansando en su competitividad con el décimo Vongola. Si salen nuevas misiones él se hace con ellas antes que los guardianes del capo, y nos las encasqueta a nosotros mientras se queda en su despacho refunfuñando y conspirando contra Sawada-san con los pies encima de la mesa. Luss-nee se siempre le regaña por eso..."

"¡HAHI!" exclamó la mujer escandalizada "Fran-chan, debería sacarte de ese horrible lugar."

"Ah, no se preocupe Haru-san. Estar fuera en misiones siempre es mejor que soportar a baka-senpai y los demás." comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pobrecito..." dijó Haru para sí con los ojos cómicamente llorosos.

"Hahi, estar encerrado con esos brutos sin nada de compañía femenina es simplemente horroroso."

"**No sabe qué razón tiene, Haru-san..."**

"Bueno, no se apure, si a una figura materna es a lo que se refire Luss-nee es lo más parecido, supongo. Nos hace la comida y nos cura con su caja de armas con llamas sanadoras del sol. Además no me lanza cuchillos..."

Haru rió divertida y sonrió. Era una sonrisa francamente sincera y Fran no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente cautivado.

Fran volvió a abofetearse mentalmente ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? Sus _necesidades_ realmente comenzaban a darle problemas y empezaba a pensar que estaba comenzando a desvariar.

"Ah, la entrada secreta se encuentra en ese edificio." Dijo señalando una pequeña construcción de aspecto cochambroso y destartalado.

Haru miró con curiosidad el edificio y reparó en el letrero luminoso de neón. Ahora se encontraba apagado, aunque hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que hacía años que no se encendía.

En el letrero ponía...

"¡ ¿HAHI? !"

Fran entonces cayó en la cuenta **"Debí haber imaginado que esto traería problemas..."**

"Haru-san, tranquilícese. Nadie imaginaría que una entrada secreta pudiera encontrarse aquí, es por eso que...-"

"¡PERO QUE SE HAN CREÍDO ESOS COMPAÑEROS TUYOS DE VARIA, DESU!" gritó la joven histérica "DEBERÍA LLAMAR A PROTECCIÓN DE MENORES, DESU, ¡ ¿QUIÉN ES TU TUTOR LEGAL? !"

"Haru-san... por favor, no grite..."

"¿QUE NO GRITE? ¡HAHI, PERO SI NOS ENCONTRAMOS FRENTE A UN LOVE-MOTEL*, DESU...!"

"**Maldita la hora en la qué hora se me ocurrió traerla aquí..."**

"Fran-chan" dijo de pronto, repentinamente dócil "Fran-chan, ¿tú sabes lo que se hace en este lugar?"

A Fran se le heló la sangre. ¿Era una pregunta trampa? ¿Así se sentía un marido atemorizado buscando posibles respuestas ante una situación de vida o muerte? En caso afirmativo, ¿qué decir para no desatar su ira?

"..."

Al final optó por quedarse callado.

"..."

"¡ESOS MALDITOS SENPAIS IRRESPONSABLES! ¡HARU TENDRÁ UNA CHARLA CON ELLOS, VAYA QUE SÍ!"

Respuesta incorrecta. Esto traería consecuencias, oh sí.

"Am, bueno Haru-san... no queda otra, es la única entrada posible. Así que entremos."

Fran desapareció por la puerta y Haru le siguió todavía indignadísima.

Una vez ambos dentro la impresión de Haru fue aún peor; a su juicio, aquel lugar era antihigiénico. Dentro hacía mas frío que fuera, y se respiraba un olor a tabaco mezclado con sudor repulsivo a más no poder. El papel de las paredes se descascarillaba, había grietas por todos lados y goteras en todas las esquinas.

La alfombra, extendida en toda su longitud a lo largo del recibidor, parecía más una especie de esponja que absorbía toda la suciedad habida y por haber. Haru se imaginó a sí misma tirando un envoltorio de caramelo solo para ver como era devorado por las fauces de esa cosa de cuya concentración de hongos y/o radiactividad todavía dudaba...

Y para colmo la decoración era pésima; los muebles eran todos de un color sobrio y apagado en un pupurrí de estilos decorativos cuanto menos curioso.

¿Era tan siquiera un lugar habitable? ¿De verdad había parejas que llegaban allí para realizar sus actividades sexuales, o tan solo era una tapadera?

Detrás de la recepción había un hombre lánguido y desgarbado con un cigarrillo pegado a los labios. Estaba mirando a una pequeña televisión colgada dentro del habitáculo de la recepción.

Haru pensó que a cualquier parejita acaramelada se le bajaría todo el calentón con tan solo entrar y toparse con semejante espécimen y semejante panorama. Le recorrió un escalofrío.

Justo entonces el hombre de la recepción se percató de que tenía invitados y apagó rápidamente el cigarrillo como si nadie le hubiera visto, aunque evidentemente aquel olor a humo era imposible de ocultar a esas alturas.

"¡Hombre, Fran!" exclamó el hombre "¿Oh? JAJA, qué tenemos aquí... es una chica ¿vienes con una chica?" preguntó el hombre "Juju, esto sí que es inesperado. Adelante, adelante."

Haru se quedó completamente escandalizada ante la insinuación.

"¡HAHI! DEGENERADO, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HABLARLE ASÍ AL JOVEN FRAN-CHAN?"

Fran suspiró cansado. "No vengo para eso... Si no le importa, deme la llave y dejémonos de cháchara, Takeuchi-san."

"Je. Ya me extrañaba. Aunque bueno, tú no te rindas" comentó guiñando un ojo.

Fran agarró la llave y ambos de dirigieron hacia el ascensor, no sin antes un último "¡DEGENERADO!" por parte de Haru...

Ah... vaya suerte la suya. La primera vez que iba a un lugar como ese con una chica y encima la mujer en cuestión encontraba totalmente "degenerada" la idea hasta el punto de resultarle ofensiva. Desde luego aquello había arrastrado un poquito más el orgullo del peliverde hasta el punto de querer echarse a llorar de lo surrealista de la situación. En fin, es lo que tiene. Quizá y solo quizá algún día entraría por la puerta de un lugar como ese con una chica preciosa del brazo y una sonrisa de triunfador pegada en la cara. O mejor dicho, una expresión apática de triunfador... aunque, ¿era tan siquiera eso posible? Pero qué más da. Aunque lo fuera ¿quién le impedía soñar?

Ah...ya lo visualizaba... sí. Él entrando con ese tipo de mujer con el que todos los chicos sueñan con bailar en los cotillones de verano mientras es prácticamente fulminado por miradas celosas de decenas de hombres y alguna que otra mujer.

Era una chica preciosa la que tenía al lado, vaya que sí. En su ensoñación solo la veía de espaldas pero sabía que tenía que ser muy sexy. Era su fantasía después de todo;

_La chica llevaba un vestido que dejaba toda su espalda al descubierto. Lo sabía porque ella había cogido su mano y le arrastraba por un increíblemente largo pasillo repleto de puertas a ambos lados de las paredes. De pronto se paró y entró en la habitación número 86. _

_Aún no podía verle la cara, pues incansablemente seguía arrastrándole, aunque esta vez hasta dentro de la ya mencionada habitación._

_La mujer no perdió el tiempo y le lanzó contra el mullido colchón de la cama inmediatamente situándose sobre él. Después colocó las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas y se le sentó encima poniendo las manos sobre su pecho..._

_Rió suavemente, se apartó algunos mechones marrones de la cara gracilmente y acercó su rostro al del muchacho..._

_Fran estaba por morir allí mismo y subir al cielo cuando de pronto alcanzó a ver el rostro de la mujer bajo sus castaños flequillos._

"¡Ugh!" exclamó el peliverde muerto del susto mientras estampaba la espalda contra una de las paredes del ascensor en el que se encontraban, provocando un fuerte ruido seco.

Tenía el corazón a mil por hora y un extraño hormigueo en los dedos, además de unas gotas de sudor frío resbalando por la frente...

"¿Ha-hahi, Fran-chan?" preguntó Haru con cara de preocupación.

"Tú..."

"¿...?"

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. **"No. No. No. No. No. ¿Pero qué demonios pasa conmigo?"**

¿Por qué su subconsciente le jugaba esas malas pasadas? Es decir, sabía que estaba desesperado pero... ¿estaba _tan _desesperado como para fantasear con aquella lunática?

"**Es más grave de lo que pensaba."**

"No es nada, Haru-san" **"Tan solo soy yo fantaseando con detener el ascensor y empotrarla contra la pared aquí mismo... pero como decía, no es nada."**

"¡Hahi! Haru estaba preocupada, desu. Después de meter la llave el ascensor comenzó a bajar, pero Fran-chan se quedó con la mirada perdida durante un buen rato mientras hacía caras extrañas..."

"Um..."

"¿...?"

"Olvidelo, Haru-san." dijo cuando las puertas del estrecho ascensor se abrían. "Ya hemos llegado."

Lo siguiente que se les apareció fue un escenario completamente distinto al de minutos antes; se abría ante ellos un largo y ostentoso pasillo repleto de cuadros y cenefas lujosas. Había pequeños candelabros de pared repartidos a ambos lados, y el suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra roja de terciopelo que Haru sintió reparo de pisar... en resumen, todo allí rezumaba clase por los cuatro costados.

Haru recordaba la mansión Vongola en Italia de algún que otro verano en el que fue con todos a tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, —Los mafiosos estaban siempre de servicio después de todo— y parecía como si hubieran traído un trozo del enorme caserón italiano a aquella base perdida en los confines de Namimori. Nada que ver con la base de Tsuna, por supuesto.

"Oh..." dejó escapar la chica, mirando embobada a todos lados.

"Lo sé, el jefe es un hortera." contestó el peliverde encogíendose de hombros

"¡H-Hahi! Haru estaba pensando que la decoración es... muy bonita, desu."

Fran se giró hacia la muchacha y alzó una ceja, a lo que Haru respondió con una radiante sonrisa de niña pequeña, de esas en las que uno muestra hasta el último diente posible

Cuando Fran volvió a mirar al frente casi parecía estar conteniendo la risa. Esa mujer y sus peculiaridades le traían de cabeza últimamente.

Estaban por doblar la segunda esquina de aquel largo y enrevesado pasillo cuando algo detuvo a Fran en seco; la misma cosa que desató un grito ahogado de la pobre e inhabituada a Varia Haru.

"Senpai..." comenzó Fran en tono cansino mientras se arrancaba un pequeño objeto metálico del hombro, que desprendió unas pequeñas gotas de sangre y mancharon la impoluta alfombra... "Eso dolió."

El hombre frente a ellos dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona que desembocó en carcajada.

"Ushishishishishishi" rió Bel bajo su rubia mata de pelo. "Eso te pasa por no ponerte tu gorro, ranucha... "

"¡HAHI!" gritó Haru escandalizada mientras se colgaba del brazo de Fran para examinar su herida...

"Es más, ¿dónde está tu uniforme?" preguntó el principe-o-no con un cierto tono de irritación.

"No estoy trabajando en estos momentos..." contestó el peliverde mientras doblaba el pequeño cuchillo. Estaba por tirarlo al suelo cuando alguien se lo arrebató de las manos...

"¡Pero bueno!" exclamó ella "¡Fran-chan, no deberías toquetear objetos peligrosos, desu...!"

Después hubo un breve silencio, pero tras unos segundos, y en un rápido y mecánico movimiento de cabeza, Haru clavó la mirada en el sádico senpai.

"Y tú..." comenzó ella, y a Fran se le antojó un muy muy mal presagio.

"..."

"¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, DESU! DEBERÍAN ENCERRARTE POR MALTRATO A MENORES, MALDITO INCONSCIENTE!" gritó con una voz muy chillona. Después pareció coger aire y continuó "¡De verdad que no sé quién te has creído que eres, pero no quiero volver a verte hacer daño a mi lindo e inocente Fran-chan ¿entendiste?"

Fran miró a Haru no muy convencido y algo avergonzado, mientras que esta le mostró el dedo pulgar en señal de complicidad.

"..."

"PffffJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

"¿Lindo e inocente Fran-chJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡has entretenido al príncipe, plebeya!" exclamó Bel doblándose hacia delante por la carcajada.

A Fran le recorrió una pequeña gotita de sudor por la sien.

"¿Hahi? ¿piensas que no hablo en serio? Porque no pienso dejar que sigas maltratando y enseñando cosas indecentes a mi pequeño Fran-chan."

Fran la miró con su expresión estoica de siempre, pero pudo distinguirse un destello de súplica en sus ojos que junto al intenso rubor en sus mejillas le dio un aspecto casi... adorable "Haru-san, deténgase por favor..."

"¿"Fran-chan"? ¿por qué sigues llamándole así, plebeya? Entretuviste suficiente al príncipe por hoy ushishi." añadió ya mas calmado el hombre, mientras que mostraba una de sus espeluznantes sonrisas

"¿Hahi? Él es mi Fran-chan... ¿cómo iba a llamarle sino, cabeza de chorlito?" cuestionó Haru aún molesta por aquella actitud.

Bel paró de reír entonces y se la quedó mirando muy confundido. Después sus ojos revolotearon hasta Fran, para seguidamente posarse de nuevo en la muchacha. Tras eso se quedó algo abstraído en sus pensamientos, pero al reaccionar se mostró muy decidido cuando arrastró del brazo a su pequeño kohai y se lo llevó unos pasos lejos de la chica, que le lanzó una mirada entre confundida y desconfiada.

Bel colocó ambas manos en los hombros de su ranucha y le miró seriamente, o esa fue la impresión que tuvo Fran.

"Dime, ranucha" pronunció el príncipe en un tono muy extraño "¿cómo la has engañado para que te declare como su "Fran-chan"" preguntó.

"Senpai, no es lo que parece..."

"**Genial. Más malentendidos."**

"¿Eso quiere decir que la has encerrado en una ilusión?" preguntó lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Haru, que continuaba parada unos metros por detrás de ellos con expresión interrogativa.

"**¿Hahi?"**

"La verdad es que tienes un gusto extraño, ranucha..." continuó Bel.

"**Este tipo es incluso más de ideas fijas que la otra... en fin."**

"Sí, senpai. Tengo fetiches muy raros, ¿sabe usted?"

"¿Fe-fetiches? ¿la rana tiene fetiches?" preguntó el mayor realmente asombrado.

"**Aunque no lo parezca, este tío es muy inocente..." **comprendió Fran.

"Oh, sí. Fetiches muy perversos."

Bel entonces pareció interesarte todavía más aún "¿En serio? ¿Como cuales...?"

"**Menudo senpai morboso con el que me tocó lidiar..."**

"Pues verá, senpai, normalmente obligo a Haru-san a tratarme como un niño porque es algo que me resulta extremadamente estimulante."

Bel le miró horrorizado.

"Estás chalado."

"Oh, ¿usted cree? Porque a mi me parece que su sadismo es mucho más preocupante... " Belphegor le echó una mirada asesina "En cualquier caso, senpai, mirelo de esta forma..."

"¿Qué... forma, ranucha?"

"**Je."**

"Cuando una mujer te trata como a un niño pequeño, todo son ventajas..."

"Explícame eso, rana."

"Pues verá, ocurre que le bañan a usted todos lo días, le cambían de ropa, le lamen las heridas... le dejan acurrucarse en sus pechos, le miman, le abrazan constantemente, se cambian de ropa frente a usted... En fin, todo ventajas."

"Eres un enfermo, renacuajo ¿la has hipnotizado solo para eso?"

"**Ah... no puedo con este senpai inocentón."**

"Pues claro, senpai. Ya le dije que tengo fetiches muy raros."

Bel le echó otra mirada rápida a Haru, que se había cansado ya de esperar y permanecía sentada en el suelo mientras se miraba las puntas abiertas de su melena castaña.

"Pero... ¿No la habrás obligado a...?"

"Oh, sí. Lo hacemos constantemente."

Bel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente bajo su flequillo y la mandíbula se le descolgó.

"¿Estás de coña? ¡Ranucha eso es un delito, que está bajo una ilusión, joder!"

"Pero senpai, somos mafiosos. ¿No nos follamos acaso la ley*?"

"Si... pe-pero."

"Bueeeno senpai, creo que estoy haciendo esperar demasiado a Haru-san. Ya nos vemos, eh."

Fran se dio media vuelta y se despidió.

"**Nota mental: Tomar el pelo a baka-senpai más a menudo. Es divertidísimo."**

Fran llegó a donde se encontraba la mujer y esta se levantó del suelo. Después echó a andar con la muchacha siguiéndole, aunque no sin antes volver a echar un vistazo a su pobre Bel-senpai, que seguía en la misma posición en la que le había dejado, bastante tocado a decir verdad.

"¿De qué hablabáis, desu?" preguntó Haru inocentemente.

"Oh, solo misiones. Ya sabe usted que son siempre asuntos confidenciales..."

"Ah, por supuesto desu." sonrió

Fran la miró de reojo mientras caminaban.

"Tengo que ir a ver al jefe para arreglar con él el tema de la misión del décimo Vongola... ¿podría esperarme por aquí, Haru-san?"

"Hai. Descuida Fran-chan, Haru-nee no te dejará solito, así que puedes ir tranquilo que no me moveré de aquí ¿ne?" respondió feliz.

"Eh, vale... encontrémonos en media hora por aquí."

Fran se despidió y la chica se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, pensando en qué hacer durante los próximos treinta minutos.

Tras un rato pensando se decidió a darse un paseo por la base... es decir, a cotillear por ahí. Así que echó a andar sumida en sus pensamientos.

"**Hahi... espero que Fran-chan no se demore demasiado..." **pensó mirándose los zapatos. **"No parece que haya mucho que hacer por aquí..."**

En esas estaba la muchacha, cuando de pronto se topó con que una de las puertas situadas en la pared de su izquierda se encontraba abierta. Ciertamente no se trataba de nada en especial, sin embargo le llamó la atención porque era la primera puerta en toda la base que no se encontraba cuidadosamente cerrada. Así que no le dio más vueltas y se decidió a echar un vistazo.

Asió el pomo de la puerta, —que se encontraba entreabierta— con las dos manos, y la empujo ligeramente, asomando su castaña cabecita por el hueco.

Cuando se hubo asegurado de que nadie se encontraba en aquella habitación, entró con sigilo, casi con miedo de que alguien pudiera descubrirla, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sin más demora encendió las luces y se encontró con que aquel lugar parecía ser un dormitorio.

Divisó una cama que se encontraba pegada a la pared por el lado de la cabecera; ¡una cama!

Haru sonrió ampliamente y se dejó caer en el mullido colchón bocabajo y con los brazos abiertos. Llevaban toda la mañana pateándose la ciudad, pero no se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que se topó con tan apetecible invitación.

Tumbada como estaba, se dio la vuelta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces un gritito chillón salió de su garganta atropelladamente.

"¡Hahi!"

Algo en la pared, había algo en la pared. Pero no cualquier cosa, para nada. Haru se puso de pie sobre el colchón para apreciarlo mejor, pues la luz era algo tenue, y se encontró con que lo que había pegado en el techo no era nada más y nada menos que una gran diana con una foto en su mismo centro, —era una posición bastante extraña para tirar dardos— una foto agujereada del mismísimo Belphegor...

Cuando se percató de esto volvió a sentarse en la cama y miró más detenidamente a sus alrededores.

Frente a ella había un armario, un armario de dos puertas con un uniforme Varia colgado en uno de los pomos y algunas pegatinas de ranas pegadas en las puertas.

En las estanterías había algo de manga y una gran cantidad de cómics y figuritas de superheroes, y descansando sobre la mesa, un gran e inconfundible gorro de rana...

"¡Hahi, es la habitación de Fran-chan!" exclamó Haru repentinamente excitada e incorporandose de golpe en la cama, para después volver a dejarse caer con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

"Fran-chan es un niño tan adorable..." pensó mientras sus brazos ceñían la suave almohada donde en ese momento enterraba el rostro "Es el olor de Fran-chan..." logró articular contra el almohadón.

Inhaló profundamente y soltó una risita sin sentido. Realmente le agradaba aquel niño rana inexpresivo...

"**Haru-san esto, Haru-san lo otro... ¡kawaii!"** pensó en relación a la formalidad con la que siempre se dirigía a ella.

"¡Oooh, veo que lo estas pasando bien!~" exclamó una afeminada voz.

Haru hipó de la sorpresa y se levantó como una flecha de encima del colchón.

"H-hahi... lo siento Lussuria-san, es que estaba cansada y como era la habitación de Fran-chan..."

"Juju... llámame Luss-nee. No pasa nada, cariño, puedes quedarte por aquí el tiempo que quieras."

Haru sonrió complacida "¡Arigato, Luss-nee!"

"No es nada. Sin embargo, permíteme hacerte compañía, Haru-chan. ¿Qué te parece si voy a por un par de tazas de té?" preguntó amablemente.

"Sería genial, muchas gracias desu."

Lussuria abandonó la habitación y Haru volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez más formalmente en uno de los bordes de la cama.

Al rato el hombre volvió con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y un grueso libro bajo el brazo.

"Ya estoy aquí~" canturreó mientras depositaba la bandejita en la mesilla "Y traigo algo que te resultará interesante..."

"Muchas gracias." dijó tomando la taza entre sus manos "¿Y qué es lo que has traído, desu?" inquirió mirando el libro en sus rodillas con curiosidad.

"Jeje... es un álbum de fotos que he ido tomándole a Fran desde que le conozco." sonrió "Era tan mono de pequeño... ¡con su gorrito de manzana estaba simplemente adorable! ah... me entran recuerdos y me pongo algo nostálgica* discúlpame."

"¿Nostálgica?" rió Haru "¡Fran-chan es joven como para empezar a ponerse nostálgica, Luss-nee!"

Lussuria soltó una carcajada "Bueno, claro que Fran sigue siendo joven, pero aunque yo me siga comportando con él como en los viejos tiempos, la verdad es que ya es todo un hombre."

"¿Ha...hi?"

"Ah... de verdad era una monada con ese gorro de manzana." comentó ojeando las páginas del gran libro. "Por aquel entonces aún no estaba con nosotros."

Haru se asomó algo confundida, y se encontró con un Fran de no menos de doce años con un gran gorro de apariencia de manzana.

"¡Ah! ¡kawaii!"

En la siguiente foto se veía a un Fran ya más crecidito con su gorro de rana puesto. Se notaba que la foto se había hecho a escondidas porque estaba un poco movida y Belphegor salia cortado a uno de los lados.

Haru dio unos sorbitos de su taza de té.

"Ahí tenía quince años."

Al oírlo Haru por poco se atraganta con su bebida. Pero tragó con dificultad y se limpió las gotitas que le caían de las comisuras de los labios.

"¿Qui... quince años, desu?" preguntó con incredulidad.

Lussuria río de manera perversa "Jajaja que mala eres Haru-chan, nuestro Fran ciertamente no aparenta la edad que tiene ahí, ¡pero no es como para atragantarse con el té!" siguió riendo.

Haru parpadeó aturdida "Si me permites la pregunta, Luss-nee... ¿qué edad tiene Fran-chan ahora?"

Lussuria la miró sin entender "Pues... dieciocho, ¿no?" cuestionó "¡ah, es todo un hombre!" exclamó seguidamente en tono soñador.

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre Haru como dos grandes y pesadas losas...

Dieciocho...

...Años.

"¡HAHI!"

Lussuria la contempló con preocupación.

"Haru-chan, ¿cuántos años pensabas que tenía?"

Haru palideció levemente "No... no lo sé. La verdad es que nunca me lo planteé, el simple hecho de conocerle me hizo desarrollar un instinto maternal muy fuerte hacia él, desu..."

A Lussuria le bajó una gotita de sudor por la sien "¿Y no te pareció raro que fuera más alto que tú?"

Haru enterró la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos, avergonzada. "No... no me lo planteé." volvió a repetir "Solo recuerdo haber pensado que Fran-chan era un niño grande..."

Lussuria cerró el libro y colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica a modo de consuelo.

"Venga, no te lo tomes así. Todos comentemos errores." sonrío "Aunque ese error es simplemente sorprendente." añadió en un tono prácticamente inaudible.

"¿Ha-hahi?"

"Eh... no es nada, cariño." dijo en un tono tranquilizador "Escucha, voy a dejar la bandeja en la cocina. Espérame ¿si?" se despidió guiñándole un ojo. Haru asintió lentamente e inmediatamente se sumió en sus pensamientos.

"**Hahi... no puedo creer que solo me lleve cinco años con Fran-chan... ¡hahi! y yo encima llamándole Fran-chan... Ugh, que vergüenza, desu." **lloriqueó **"Y para colmo no se me ocurre otra cosa que prácticamente desnudarle en un probador" **en ese momento la muchacha enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas, recordando además en lo que desembocó la situación. **"¡HAHI! ¿Se considerará eso abuso de menores? No, no, él no es menor... ¡ah, entonces debe de considerarse abuso a secas!" **comprendió asintiendo para sí misma.

"**..."**

"**¡HAHI, soy una pervertida! No quiero ni imaginar lo que debe pensar de mí Fran-ch... no, Haru, Fran, se llama Fran, nada de honoríficos infaltiles... Aaaagh Haru baka, baka, baka, baka, baka..." **

"Conque aquí estaba, Haru-san." comentó monótono el peliverde.

"**Baka, baka, baka, ba... ¡hahi, es Fran-chan!"**

"F-F-Fran-chan... hola."

"**No, Haru debe actuar con normalidad, como si nada hubiera cambiado, desu."**

"Hola..." saludó el muchacho.

"**Si no actúo con normalidad no podré ser capaz de sobrevivir a mi convivencia con este chico después de todo el jaleo que he armado..."**

"El jefe estaba tan insoportable como de costumbre..." añadió Fran, al notar que la atmósfera se había tornado bastante extraña.

"Ja... jaja" rió Haru con nerviosismo.

"**Haru debe calmarse, desu. Tratarle como hasta ahora, desu"** respiró hondo **"Fingir que nada ha cambiado... ¡no puedo simplemente empezar a actuar de una manera completamente distinta así de pronto! además me moriría de vergüenza si tuviera que enfrentarle... ugh."**

"..."

"Um, siento la tardanza. El jefe me sobreexplota, ya sabe."

"Jaja... pobre Fran-chan..."

"..."

Fran continuó "Um, se nos ha hecho algo tarde para comer... no creo que encontremos ningún sitio decente a estas horas..."

Haru siguió riendo tontamente como si estuviera ida. Fran empezaba a preocuparse, pero siguió con aquella conversación unilateral.

"Pediría una pizza, pero no es como si un repartidor pudiera llegar hasta aquí... hm."

De pronto una tercera persona irrumpió en la habitación, persona que por supuesto no se sintió perturbada por la incomodidad del ambiente...

"¡No tenéis que preocuparos por eso mis niños!" exclamó Lussuria que acababa de volver de la cocina "¡Luss-nee os cocinará algo rico!" exclamó guiñándole un ojo a Haru en señal de complicidad, que enrojeció ante sus inteciones.

Haru respiró intentando tranquilizarse. **"Bien, desde este momento voy a actuar como hasta ahora estuve haciendo. Decidido."**

Haru se sentó en el borde de la cama y se forzó a sonreír.

"Bueeeeno, Fran-chan, ¿por qué no jugamos a algo?"

Fran apartó la mirada con un leve sonrojo, que Haru esta vez no pasó por alto. Todo se veía distinto ahora que se había topado con la cruda realidad, y cuando cayó en la cuenta del doble significado de sus palabras, y del hecho que que ambos se encontraban solos en el cuarto del chico, era demasiado tarde como para retractarse.

Rió incómoda. Ya lo había dicho. Ahora tendrían que jugar a algo.

"Siéntate con Haru-nee." dijo dando unas palmaditas en el colchón. "¿A qué te gustaría jugar?"

Fran dejó la boca entreabierta y desvió la mirada, pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo al parecer, ya que Haru pudo divisar lo que creyó un destello de lujuria.

Su corazón se aceleró tan impresionantemente rápido, que pensó que se le saldría del pecho.

Fran por su parte se sentía bastante extraño. Por alguna razón que desconocía, desde que había vuelto de su charla con el jefe la mujer ya no actuaba de la misma manera. Además esa repentina y palpable incomodidad sumada al hecho de que estaba solo con ella en su habitación, mas su jodida manía de encontrar doble sentido a cada frase que ella pronunciaba... todo eso era demasiado, demasiado para el pobre Fran y su ágil imaginación

No iba a mentir. Se sentía atraído por ella. No era tan extraño en cierto modo... era atractiva y se había tomado muchas confianzas con él, confianzas que habían propiciado un _acercamiento. _Y bueno, el tenía necesidades y deseos —unos más racionales que otros— que en su vida no se habían visto satisfechos ni una sola vez. Así que, ¿tan raro era?

Pero claro, luego llegábamos a la misma piedra en el camino de siempre; la manía de las mujeres en no verle como el hombre que era. Y esta vez gracias a esta mujer, por triplicado.

Fran suspiró resignado y se sentó a su lado.

"**Supongo que tendré que jugar a cualquier estúpido juego con la lunática..."**

* * *

***Love-Motel, son hoteles diseñados expresamente para parejas que buscan intimar entre ellas... ejem ejem, sexo XD**

***Esta expresión... XD la escribí inspirada en un drabble D18, no quiero atribuirme nada.**

***Lussuria se refiere a si mismo como mujer.**

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, (*suspira*) ejem, ejem, tensión sexual, ejem, ejem, guiño guiño, codazo codazo XDDD**

**Esto de que Haru no se hubiera planteado la edad de Fran es simplemente humor absurdo, no os lo toméis muy en serio... solo me pareció el tipo de cosa que podría aparecer en KHR!, como por ejemplo los miles de disfraces que usa Reborn y que a pesar de ser obvio que es él disfrazado, todo el mundo le toma como personas distinas.**

**Bueno pues tardaré en actualizar algo menos esta vez (quizás, advierto) porque dentro me poco me llegan las vacaciones, (yay!) solo que los capítulos no se escriben y se corrigen solos, y a mí esto me ha ocupado 10 páginas de word y unas 6000 palabras, lo que es bastante para mi personalmente... sin contar encima, con que soy extremadamente lenta XD**

**Lo próximo que actualizaré será el HibaHaru que estoy escribiendo, sin embargo he estado ocupada con este capítulo hasta ahora, por lo que aún tengo que empezarlo... pero eh, tranquilos, que ya me llegan las vacaciones *-***

**Ah, por cierto, ya tengo el fanart que pedí :D `¡lo subiré con el capítulo!**

**¡Hasta pronto! ^_^**


End file.
